vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116244-still-upset-i-got-burned-purchasing-a-name-change
Content ---- Could be bought in shop. But outside that: life sucks, deal with it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes, they were 20$ Edited October 16, 2014 by BusterCasey | |} ---- ---- I'm sorry, but things never go well when players start to get up in arms like this. Olivar is right though, nothing is ever fair in real life. Please take it all with a grain of salt. If you truly wanted compensation, you'd have opened a ticket up and left this matter between you and customer service, unless they directed you here. However, whenever someone brings up "medical" issues, I only foresee the conversation rapidly declining into a spiral of grief/hate/angst. So please, please don't use that as a means to excuse venting on the forums. There's always going to be someone else with serious medical issues who will see this and view it as one more reason why people grief those with medical issues bringing it up in game. Your $20 dollars, in many ways, is no different than someone else on a limited income, for an entirely different reason, looking to find some enjoyment in life that is paying for a sub or working towards paying with CREDD in this game. So please, please rethink posts like this. /end | |} ---- ---- Yes I would actually. This was before they announced the mega servers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Or, you could just read your EULA and deal with the fact that you're wrong. (Section 4b trumps your opinion) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Fixed this for you. I don't think you meant they should continue with the personal attacks. At least I hope not :) @OP: Just put in a ticket for a refund. The worst they could say is no. And it would make you feel better about trying to 'fix' it, even if it still ticks you off. | |} ---- Even those who bought it all the way back to June/July? AFAIK, only those who transferred few weeks before they first announced mega were eligible for refunds. | |} ---- ---- I have seen quite a few folks mention getting server transfers refunded. I don't know when the cut off date was; but point being Carbine did do right by them. Can't hurt for Fran to put in a Ticket. Worse they will say is no, right? | |} ---- This is the thing that bothers me. That statement has got to be spin. They might have originally planned for megaservers, but I can't believe that it was always their intention to convert the existing servers to megaservers. What's the point of name reservations (especially global ones that unlocked on all servers 2 weeks after launch), and paid name changes and server transfers, which reinforced the intention of maintaining separate servers? If they had always intended for megaservers, they should have had a unique 2-name policy in place from the beginning and had server transfers be free. That way people could transfer from server to server for free and never worry about names. If they had announced the intentions of megaservers to begin with, people would never have paid to transfer or change names. But the problem is, if it's true, then Carbine does owe refunds to people who paid for name changes and server transfers. If it's not true, then it's an unfortunate circumstance for players (and Carbine), and a difficult one to admit for Carbine. They've really painted themselves into a corner on this. | |} ---- Again, no. While it might be a nice thing to do, they don't owe anyone anything. There were no terms or promises made when selling name changes and transfers that ever implied the need for such a thing would remain valid for a given length of time. As I said earlier, people were paying to get those things at the time, not paying to have them be important and needed forever. People who paid for it got their added pleasure from having the correct name. What's at issue is how long that should have lasted, not truth or untruth.No one can effectively argue that maintaining a healthy game population was less important than making sure early adopters who paid for services got maximum value for them in perpetuity. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not even comparable. | |} ---- Hard to make a 1:1 comparison when there is no such thing as server changes and forced name changes IRL. I did the best I could. Edit: wait wait, I got one. If you get something personalized, and enjoy it for several months, then suddenly find yourself divorced and changing your name, would you go back to the manufacturer and be like "Yo, dudes, when I got this, I had one name, but I am changing it, can I get my money back since that isn't my name anymore?" ... yes another bad analogy, but somewhere between those two is the point. Going back months after purchasing a good/service because something has changed and asking for your money back is just bad form. You got exactly what you paid for. Period. | |} ---- yeah no... | |} ---- ---- Well, to be honest, I don't believe Megaservers were planned from the beginning. I think it's spin to counter reports in the media that Wildstar isn't doing well. I don't think there's anything underhanded going on, and I understand why they're saying it, but I don't think it's true. Carbine very well may have originally planned to go with megaservers, but even this interview with Gaffney implies that by June 2012, megaservers weren't part of the plan, and the plan remained consistent at the time Gaffney gave this interview in 2013. The problem is, in order for people to believe that Carbine intended all along to move to megaservers, they would also naturally have to wonder why Carbine put things in places such as one-word character names and guild names being unique on each server, RP servers, name reservations that were global, but then unlocked on each server, and paid name changes and server transfers that would just wind up being a waste of money for players. Even if they were adding megaservers a year down the line, it would still require people to change names and the loss of the RP servers. If this is true, it shows exceptionally poor planning. But, like I said, I think it's just spin for the media, but I don't think they've thought this all the way through regarding how existing players would react to it. | |} ---- This to be honest. Also, seeing the quote from OP earlier in this thread I'd just like to point out, from my point of view as someone who is classed as "severely ill", "disabled" or suffering from "mental health, stress related issues" is no excuse for pure rudeness towards other people on this forum who may have responded rather bluntly to an emotion driven post. But still, I digress. I'm very sorry that you feel you were scammed by Carbine, but there was plenty of prior notice before the megaserver announcement and the only way you could have fixed the problem BACK THEN was ask if you could be refunded for the name change seen as you were being forced to rename anyways. In this situation the only thing you can try is to issue a ticket to Customer Support and cross your fingers for their actual support :P | |} ---- +1 | |} ---- So, I'm not saying you're wrong, just going to lay out a truth for code development. That is the lag between implementation and a new design idea. It's possible they had already implemented code to make the game multiserver, aND at some point someone said, "hey, we should just do one big server, like EVE." They then have to decide if it's worth doing, and if it is, they need to figure out all the problems it will cause with current implementation. It also means diverging from a commonly used paradigm in mmo gaming, which means a lot of stupid "learning experiences." In the meantime they launched the game, so now they're combating, not only building/testing a back end, but also having to tediously test a way to transfer characters from production to a whole new system. This system may include data migrations with new schemas, meaning a large porion of time spent making sure every single thing was accurate. Basically, moving to megaservers is bigger than just spinning up a lager version of your current server. It requires back end changes to the code, which cause a huge amount of unforseen minor problems. You could still be completely correct, but this is a truth for any major redesign of any piece of software. | |} ----